Lost Love
by RebelxxQueen
Summary: Boss conpires with Nephew Hughie to get back at the Dukes and causes an accident, nearly killing Luke and tearing Stephanie and Bo apart...When Stephanie returns to Hazzard she realizes the accident may have not been an accident at all...Can she prove to
1. Love Changes

**LOST LOVE **

**Author: BoDukesBaby24**

**Summary: When an accident happens and Luke is seriously injured in the crash, Bo blames Stephanie and she leaves Hazzard but finds herself returning to Hazzard and with some help from Daisy and Cooter she discovers the accident may not have been an accident at all.**

**Spoiler: I don't own any of the Characters in the Story except Stephanie, though I wouldn't mind owning Bo Duke aka John Schneider.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Luke Duke stepped out of the farmhouse and into the bright sunlight and looked around the yard for The General Lee before remembering Bo and his girlfriend Stephanie McLamb had taken the General into Cooter's to get new struts put on and wouldn't return for a few hours yet.**

**He spotted Daisy coming outside with a basket of laundry and walked over to her. "Hi Luke." She said, giving him a smile. "Daisy could I take your car? Bo and Stephanie ain't gonna be back for awhile." He said. Daisy smiled. "Sure Luke, think you can give me a ride to work and then pick me up?" She asked. Luke nodded and waited as she finished hanging the laundry.**

**Stephanie leaned against the side of The General and watched as Cooter finished putting the struts on. Bo stood in front of the car, facing the street. "We're takin' it for a test run before we pay ya Cooter." Bo said, turning back to face them. Stephanie caught the look on Bo's face and moved closer to him, staring across the street.**

**She spotted Rosco staring at them from the front seat of his police car. "All right, let's go then." She said, and went over to the General, climbing through the window and sliding inside. Bo grinned and went to the driver's side and got in through the window and started the engine. **

**Rosco watched as Bo pulled out into the street and then pulled out behind The General with a smirk. "I'm gonna getcha." He muttered. **

**Bo glance behind in the rearview mirror and sighed. "Just as I figured, we got company." He said. Stephanie turned in her seat and glanced behind them. "What do you think he's after us for this time?" She asked. "Who knows, all I know is we better lose him." Bo said and pressed his foot against the accelerator.**

**The big orange stock car surged forward. "Bo, where're we going?" Stephanie asked, turning to glance behind them again as Rosco's car continued to gain on them. "He's gonna catch us Bo, do something." She cried. Bo spun the wheel around making the car spin in a tight circle dust and stones flying.**

**Rosco headed straight towards them. "Bo." Stephanie screamed, sinking down in her seat, as if that would make Rosco disappear. Bo spun the wheel and headed back towards the Sheriff and once he was almost there he spun the wheel again going back the other way.**

**The General picked up speed and Stephanie straightened up in her seat once she realized what Bo was gonna do. Bo and Luke were always taking The General over the creek or the pond. The General hit the bump and lifted off into the air sailing over Hazzard Creek. "YEEEHAWWWW!" Bo yelled.**

**Rosco followed them but he hit the bump wrong and landed in the water with a huge splash. Bo braked on the other side and turned to look behind them. "Looks like he's alright." He said. Stephanie grinned. "Can I drive?" She asked. "Sure Steph." Bo said, and got out while Stephanie slid over behind the wheel as he got in the other side.**

**Rosco pulled himself out of his wrecked patrol car and shook his fist at Bo who was walking around the car to the passenger side. "I'm gonna get you Duke's." He yelled, shaking his fist at him. Bo laughed. "Bye Rosco." He yelled in answer, climbing in the General and as the car pulled away the musical horn of Dixie filled the air. Rosco stared after the retreating car as Stephanie and Bo disappeared over the hill.**

**Luke drove to Cooter's to see if Bo and Stephanie were still there. When he got there he didn't find Cooter, Bo, or Stephanie anywhere in sight so he decided to go see if Enos had seen them recently.**

**Balledeer: Well folks, Luke didn't realize it then but leaving Daisy's car unattended was a big mistake, cause Boss n his nephew Hughie were plotting a way to get to the Duke's.**

**Boss and his nephew Hughie Hogg stood in Boss' office in the bank. "Uncle Boss, I wanna get them Duke's for turning me into the State Police." Hughie said. **

**Boss Hogg lit up one of his cigars and raised it to his lips. "Well, nephew you can always cause an accident." He replied.**

**Hughie smiled at his Uncle. "That's a great idea, Uncle Boss." He said. Boss smiled and then shook his finger at his nephew. "Just make sure you make it look like an accident." He said.**

**Hughie nodded and left the bank in time to see Luke Duke walk into the Police Station. He looked around for the General Lee and spotted Daisy's yellow car parked nearby and realized Luke must be alone.**

**He snuck over to the car and lifted the hood, looking around to make sure no one was around and then reached inside, found the gas line, and cut it.**

**Luke left the Police Station after not having any luck there, though Rosco had come in wet and grumbling about how one of these days he was gonna catch Bo Duke. Luke realized it was time to go get Daisy from The Boar's Nest and headed that direction.**

**When Bo and Stephanie got back to Hazzard Bo had her drop him at Cooter's so he could pay for the strut's while Stephanie went to get the mail.**

**Luke had reached Hazzard Pond and decided to leap over it and pressed his foot to on the accelerator, but suddenly a small explosion happened and Luke lost control of the car. The car swerved and rolled coming to rest on it's roof with Luke trapped inside.**

**Balladeer: Don't go to the fridge now folks, this story's just getting started.**


	2. The Accident

Chapter Two

Bo and Stephanie finally said goodbye to Cooter and headed back to the Duke farm but on the way Bo's eyes caught sight of smoke in the distance.

"Somethin's burnin' Steph, we better go check it out." Bo said and spun the wheel turning the General towards the fire. His eyes widened when he recognized Daisy's car. Stephanie screamed as she got a good glimpse of the wreck but Bo hardly noticed as he brought the General to a halt a good 20 feet away and climbed out followed by Stephanie.

They ran towards the burning car and that's when Bo recognized the driver. "Luke." He yelled and heard a gasp from Stephanie though she was by his side a moment later. Bo got down on his hands and knees and grabbed Luke's hand which was limp and

lifeless. Stephanie knelt down next to him and reached out with trembling fingers searching for a pulse.

When she lifted her head she nodded. "It's weak, but it's there." She whispered, her voice barely audible. "We have to get him out Steph." Bo cried. Stephenie nodded and then grabbed Luke's hand and pulled as hard as she could. " I think maybe if we pulled together we can get him out." She said, and leaned back as Bo joined her and started to tug as hard as he could.

They finally managed to get Luke out though it was a horrible sight that greeted their eyes. Luke was burned and bloody almost unrecognizable. Stephanie started to cry and got to her feet. "I'm going to radio for an ambulance." She cried and ran back to The General and leaned in through the driver's side window and grabbed the CB Mic.

"Breaker, Breaker, this here is Stephanie McLamb, I need an ambulance out near Hazzard Pond, Luke's been in an accident." She said trying to gain control of her voice. After she put the CB back she looked back to where Bo knelt on the ground holding Luke's hand in his. She went back over to Bo and rested her hand on his shoulder though she really didn't think he even noticed.

Rosco P. Coltrane heard the call for help over the CB and headed towards the scene. When he got there he spotted The General Lee parked nearby and then saw two figures kneeling on the ground next to what appeared to be Luke. When they looked up he recognized Bo Duke and his girlfriend Stephanie. Their faces were black though there were tears on their cheeks too.

"Help us Rosco." Bo begged.

Balladeer:Well neighbors, y'all stick around, those Dukes are good at finding trouble, and we haven't seen the last of it...Stick around now, ya hear.


	3. Losing Her

Chapter Three

Balladeer: Well folks we're back and things don't look good for Luke I'm afraid, so stick with us now as we find Bo and Stephanie at the hospital with Uncle Jesse and Daisy waiting for word on Luke's condition.

Bo paced around the waiting room as Daisy, Uncle Jesse, and Stephanie sat in chairs around the little room, Every time one of them would try to approach him he'd brush them off and soon they just gave up altogether. Bo stopped when he spotted Dr. Johnson walking towards them from down the long corridor. Stephanie, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy all caught sight of him too and stood up.

"How is he Doc?" Bo asked, as the doctor stopped next to Uncle Jesse. "Well that young man is lucky to be alive and he's lucky that you and your girlfriend came along when you did, otherwise you may have lost him." Bo gasped and looked away and locked eyes with Stephanie where she stood with her arm around Daisy. He longed to run and maybe go for a ride in The General but he knew that Stephanie or Daisy or maybe even both girl's would follow him, and he needed to be alone.

"Can we see him, Doc?" Uncle Jesse asked, asking the question that was on all their minds. "Look he just came out of surgery so it'll be awhile before he's back in his room so why don't y'all go an get somethin' to eat and when ya get back then ya can see him one at a time." He said. Uncle Jesse nodded and started down the hall assuming the others would just follow him but when Bo hesitated Stephanie went back to his side.

"Bo?" She said, her voice soft, as she gazed up at him. Bo looked down at her and wanted to bury his face in her hair and cry but he had to be strong for Luke. "You go ahead." He said softly. Stephanie looked back at Uncle Jesse and Daisy who stood waiting for them. "Bo you know Luke wouldn't want ya to starve." She said quietly. Bo whirled on her making her jump a little. "Don't you tell me what Luke wants, he's laying in there right now and he might be dyin' an you're concerned about me eatin'." He yelled.

Uncle Jesse came back over and grabbed Bo's arm pulling him back away from Stephanie a few feet. "Now you listen here Bo, none of this is your fault or Stepahnie's, now you can't see Luke until the doc says so you come along with us and git a bite to eat an you can see him afore the rest of us." He said. Bo sighed. "Yessir, Uncle Jesse." He said and followed his Uncle and pretty cousin down the hall.

Stephanie followed them with her head down. Bo had never yelled at her before and if he'd ever start to raise his voice he'd quickly apoligize but this time as he followed Uncle Jesse down the hall he wouldn't even look at her. Daisy waited at the door for her and then wrapped her arm around her waist. "It'll be ok darlin', Bo didn't mean it." She said, reading Stephanie's mind. Ever since the two girl's were young they'd been able to read each other's minds. Maybe that was why they were such good friends.

When they got back to the hospital Bo went to see Luke but when he saw the shape his cousin was in he wanted to turn and run the other direction...for Luke looked like he was dead. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines and oxygen...Gauze was wrapped around his head...He didn't look like Luke at all.

Bo finally turned and went back to the waiting room where Uncle Jesse and Daisy were sitting and Stephanie stood nearby staring out the window though she turned to look at him when she heard him clear his throat. "Bo?" Daisy asked. Bo shook his head and stepped over to the window next to Stephanie though he didn't say anything. Daisy looked at Uncle Jesse. "I'll go next." He said. The others nodded though no one said anything.

Once Uncle Jesse was gone Daisy looked at Bo and Stephanie who were both silent, though they only stood inches apart. "I'm gonna go to the little girl's room." She said, and thought she saw a small nod from Stephanie and headed down the hall. Once Daisy was out of earshot Bo turned to look at Stephanie. "This is all your fault." He said. Stephanie stared at him her eyes full of heart.

"Why?" She asked. "Because if ya hadn't insisted on us gettin' them new struts for The General today this never would've happened." He said. Stephanie's temper was starting to flare and she stepped up so she was nose to nose with Bo. "I would never hurt you or Luke, you know that Bo." She snapped, her eyes starting to fill with tears. She turned to walk away from him but he reached out and caught her arm.

"It's your fault." He said. Stephanie yanked her arm from his grip and turned away from him and before Bo could stop her she ran down the hall.

Daisy was just coming out of the bathroom and saw Stepahnie run past her. "Stepahnie." She called, but the girl kept going.

When Daisy reached Bo he still stood in the same spot as when she left. "Where was Stephanie going?" She asked. "This was all her fault." Bo said. Daisy shook her head. "Bo Duke sometimes I don't think you have any sense at all, if you lost her for good I'm gonna make you wish you were the one laying there in that bed instead of Luke." She said and stalked off down the hall.

Stephanie stood next to her car in front of Cooter's Garage as she said goodbye to Daisy who had caught up with her. "Will ya be back?" Daisy asked as she hugged her friend. Stephanie shrugged. "I might." She said ,and then climbed in and waved goodbye to Cooter and Daisy.

Balladeer:Well folks we got some trouble in Hazzard, with Luke in the hospital, Stephanie leaving town, Daisy mad at Bo, and Bo blaming everyone, who's left to investigate the accident? Hang on for you haven't seen the last of Stephanie.


	4. Gone For Good?

Chapter Four--Gone For Good?

Balladeer: We're about to see a lot of things changing for the Duke's as they try to help Luke recover from his accident.

Daisy watched Stephanie's car disappear from sight and then went back to Dixie, climbing inside and heading back to the hospital.

Bo and Uncle Jesse were sitting in the waiting room when she got back inside. She went over and sat down next to Jesse completely ignoring Bo. "How's Luke Uncle Jesse?" She asked. "Well Daisy he ain't regained conciousness yet though the doc says he may not for a few days." Jesse replied.

Daisy hung her head. She'd just lost her best friend because of Bo's words and actions. She glared across the room at her cousin, who looked quite guilty. Jesse Duke looked confuesed when he saw Daisy's angry look. "What's going on you two?" He asked."Stephanie's gone, Uncle Jesse." Daisy blurted out.

Bo's head jerked up and he stared at her. No wonder she was so upset. 'Had he lost Stephanie for good?'

Stephanie sighed as she drove and reached up to brush a tear away. 'Maybe I shouldn't a left.' She thought to herself. Tears started to slide down her cheeks as she thought about Bo and Daisy and how she'd left them to face things alone.

Bo was sitting in a chair by Luke's bed when he heard a groan. He looked over and saw Luke was moving a little bit though he showed no signs of waking up. Bo stood up and ran his hands down his face, wishing Stephanie was there with him. Her easygoing and soothing words would help alot.

Bo backed slowly out of the room and walked back down the hall towards the waiting room though he kept going out to the parking lot where they'd parked The General earlier and climbed in through the window.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy watched as Bo walked towards them but he didn't stop he kept going through the doors all the way out to the parking lot, and over to The General, and climbing inside. Daisy looked over at Uncle Jesse. "Is he gonna be all right?" She asked, fear in her voice. Jesse Duke shrugged. "If he can find Stephanie and make things right with her and if Luke will be okay, I think he will be." He said then got up and walked down the hall to Luke's room, leaving Daisy alone.

Bo started up The General and backed out of the parking space. He needed a drive to clear his head though he wasn't sure where to go. Normally he'd go to see Stephanie, but he'd hurt her and she'd left. He drove out to Hazzard Pond and stopped where they'd landed after their jump earlier that day. He longed to go back and take back the hurtful things he'd said to her and make things right again.

He lowered his head and pressed it against the steering wheel, releasing his sobs, longing for someone to hold him.

Balladeer: Well folks,things are going to get worse for the Duke's before they get better. No one has heard anything from Stephanie though that's about to change.

Stephanie sat on the hood of her car staring out across the lake. But suddenly a conversation over the CB caught her undivided attention.

"Hughie you were suppsosed to make it so there weren't no survivor's." Boss yelled. "Well Uncle Boss, I'll just go after im again." Hughie protested.

Stephanie hopped off the hood and climbed in the car so she could hear everything.

"Well make sure you do it right this time, I want them Duke boy's outta the picture." Boss grumbled.

Stephanie gasped and grabbed her CB mic. "Breaker, Breaker, this here is rebel, anyone home on the Hazzard net, Cooter, Daisy, y'all got your ears on, c'mon." She cried desperation in her voice.

Daisy was seated at the kitchen table in the Duke farmhouse when she heard Stepahnie's call. She grabbed the CB mic off the radio. "This here's Daisy, what's goin' on Stephanie?" She asked. " I just heard Boss and his nephew Hughie talkin' over the radio, they caused Luke's accident, somehow." Stephanie cried.

Daisy gasped. "Why those dirty sidewinders." She said. "Look Daisy ya gotta tell Bo." Stephanie said, wanting to keep him safe. "I'll try, but I don't think he'll listen." Daisy said. "Then we gotta get Cooter to help us." Stephanie replied. "Not a problem ladies, I heard everythin' you's two was a talkin' bout and I'll help ya any way I can." Cooter said. "Thanks Cooter." Both girl's said.

Stephanie started her car and headed back to Hazzard to help her friends. As she drove she thought about Bo and realized that he'd probably said everything out of anger and not at her. She almost smiled at that though her fear for Bo and Luke made her bite it back. She just hoped she could get there in time.

Daisy ran into the hospital waiting room to find Bo and Uncle Jesse sitting there talking. "Bo." She cried running up to them. Bo jumped to his feet suprised to see his cousin as agitated as she was. "What's goin' on?" He asked. "I just got a call from Stephanie, she heard Boss and Hughie talkin' on the radio, they caused Luke's accident and they're gonna go after him again and probably you too." She cried.

Jesse stood up. "Where's Stephanie now?" He asked. "She's on her way back to Hazzard, we're gonna investigate the accident and find the proof we need." She said. Bo shook his head and looked away for a moment. "This could be just somethin' she made up." He said. Daisy shook her head. "Bo Duke, you know as well as I do she don't make things up, Cooter and I are gonna help her, if you don't believe her that's fine, just don't try n stop us." She said and turned to go back out the door.

Jesse Duke followed her to the exit and then took her arm stopping her out of earshot of Bo. "Now y'all be careful now, I know Bo don't believe ya right now but I also know he loves Stephanie and don't want nothin' happenin' to er." He said. Daisy nodded and then walked out the doors, leaving Jesse to watch her disappear from sight and then he turned back to Bo. "I think you oughta stay here tonight just in case." He said.

Bo started to protest but Jesse held up his hand. "Bo I have a feelin' those girl's are right and I know you don't wanna lose Luke, so's I think you better stick around." He said. Bo nodded. "Yessir, Uncle Jesse." He said.

Balladeer: I think somethin's gonna happen at the hospital tonight...Poor Luke is defenseless and Bo ain't gonna believe the girl's till he gets proof...but that may just be comin'


	5. Terrifying Discovery

Chapter Five--Terrifying Discovery

Balladeer: While Stephanie, Daisy, and Cooter are investigatin' the accident ol' Bo is guarding Luke...and he's about to get the surprise of his life.

Bo sat in the chair next to Luke's bed, though his eyes were growing heavy from lack of sleep. He finally stood up and walked down the hall to get a cup of Coffee.

Hughie watched Bo step out of the room and then slipped inside, looking around to make sure no one was coming and then walked over to where Luke lay on the bed still and quiet. He reached out and pulled the IV out of his arm and though Luke moaned he didn't wake up. Then Hughie reached over and turned up the knob on the oxygen, and then Luke started gasping for breath.

Bo charged into the room and straight towards Hughie though Hughie sidestepped him and started for the door. "Hughie Hogg." Bo yelled, anger in his voice as he glared at Hughie through the dark. Hughie laughed. "That's right Bo, I'm after Luke." He said and then slipped out of the room, disappearing before Bo could grab him.

"Someone help." Bo yelled,and then stepped aside as two nurses ran into the room and over to the bed. "You're gonna have to leave." The older one told him and then shut the door in his face.

Bo turned and walked back down the hall to the waiting room and then decided he needed to let Uncle Jesse and Daisy know what happened and then walked out to the General where he could have some privacy.

"Lost Sheep to Shepherd, Lost Sheep to Shepherd, y'all got your ears on?" He asked.

Jesse Duke appeared from his room and saw Daisy and Stephanie burst out of Daisy's room and run down the hall to the kitchen. Stephanie reached the radio first and grabbed the CB Mic lifting it to her lips. "This here's Rebel, what's goin' on Bo?" She asked.

"You was right Stephanie, Hughie just made an attempt on Luke's life and almost succeeded." He said and then they heard his long sad sigh. "Hold on Bo, I'm comin'" She said and then stood up and headed back down the hall to grab some clothes. Daisy followed her. "I'm goin' with ya." She said and grabbed some clothes for herself.

When the two girl's got back to the kitchen Jesse was there waiting and he was dressed also. "I figured I'd go with y'all, though I'll take the truck and let you two girl's drive the jeep." He said. Daisy nodded and they walked out the door to the cars. Daisy handed the keys to Stephanie. "I'll let y'all drive." She said. Stephanie smiled and nodded and then they got into the jeep and pulled out of the drive and headed down the road.

When they reached the hospital they found Bo sitting in the waitiing room, with his head in his hands. "Bo." Stephanie said softly, causing him to glance up at the small group. His eyes were full of anguish and despair as he looked at them. Stephanie sat down next to him and met his gaze. "We're all here for you Bo, you ain't going through this alone." She said.

Bo suddenly stood up and bolted for the doors to the parking lot. Stephanie paused and then jumped to her feet and ran after him, leaving Daisy and Uncle Jesse in the waiting room. She caught up to Bo next to The General. "Bo stop." She cried and grabbed his arm. Bo whirled to face her and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Let me drive." She said and held her hand out for the keys that were in his hand. Bo paused and looked away for a moment before looking back at her and then handed her the keys. Stephanie went over and climbed up sliding through the window and settled into the driver's seat. She was happy to be driving the General again.

Bo slid into the seat next to her and she turned to look at him. "where too?" She asked, her expression soft and gentle. "Hazzard Pond, where we landed from our jump." He said. Stephanie nodded and started The General and backed out of the parking spot heading back towards Hazzard.

When they reached the pond they both got out of the car and sat on the hood. Stephanie pulled her long legs up and hugged them to her chest by wrapping her arms around her knees and then rested her chin on her knees. Bo settled next to her and stared across the pond at some invisible thing on the other side. Stephanie turned her head to look at him and saw the sheen of unshed tears in his eyes.

She lifted her head and stared at him for a moment. Bo turned to look at her. "I feel like I've lost him Stephie." He said. Stephanie shook her head. "Bo he ain't dead and he ain't gonna die either." She said vehemenently. Bo stared at her for a moment and then stood up and walked over to the water's edge. "You don't know that." He said softly.

Stephanie stood up and walked over next to him. "Bo I am gonna do whatever it takes to bring them to justice." She said and walked around the General and stared at some unknown thing. She jumped when she felt Bo take her arm. "Stephie, you gotta be careful, they may just try to go after you too." He said. Stephanie smiled and stood on tiptoe, kissing his cheek. "I'll be fine." She said.

Bo shook his head and pulled her to him hugging her. "I'm gonna help y'all just to help keep ya safe." he said.

Balladeer: Little do Bo and Stephanie know that she's about to find herself in more trouble then she could imagine...Stick around Folks...it's gonna get good.


	6. Heaven Help Us

Chapter Six--Heaven Help Us

Bo and Stephanie went back to the hospital and found Daisy and Uncle Jesse waiting for them. Daisy pulled Stephanie aside. "Is everything okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern, as she studied her best friend's face. Stephanie offered her a sad smile. "Things ain't back to what they were between us." She said, and then looked past Daisy as the doctor approached them.

How is Luke, Doc?" Bo asked, blurting it out before the doctor could say anything. Dr. Johnson looked at Bo for a moment before looking at Uncle Jesse. "Your Nephew is lucky to be alive, if Bo here hadn't a gone into the room at that moment he wouldn't a made it." He said. The girl's gasped and Daisy turned her head placing it on Stephanie's shoulder.

Bo turned to loook at the girl's where they stood next to Uncle Jesse. "Why don't you n' the girl's go and get some rest and I'll stay here with Luke for the rest of the night." Uncle Jesse said. Bo started to protest but stopped when someone rested a gentle hand on his arm and he turned to see Stephanie looking at him. "Please Bo, come back with us and get some rest tonight and I promise I'll bring you back in the morning." She said.

Bo finally agreed and walked out to the parking lot behind the girl's. Daisy drew Stephanie aside and whispered in her ear. "Go with Bo darlin', he needs you right now, he may not wanna admit it but he does." She said. Stephanie nodded and followed Bo over to The General. "You want me to drive?" She asked him. Bo shook his head and got in the driver's side settling behind the wheel, and started the engine as Stephanie sat in the passenger's seat.

Neither one said much of anything on the drive back to Hazzard though once they got just outside town, flashing lights lit up the sky and a patrol car pulled out behind them. "Not Rosco at this time a night." Bo groaned as Stephanie turned around and looked behind them. "I'm afraid so." She said even as Bo pressed his foot to the floor.

Daisy had also seen Rosco and hurried to follow Bo and The General towards the farm. "This here is Rebel, Daisy, ya'll ok back there?" Stephanie cried, her hand trembling on the CB mic. "I'm fine darlin', y'all just hang in there." Daisy said. "Ok this is rebel over and out." Stephanie said and then put the Cb back and looked at Bo.

"You okay?" She asked, studying his hendsome face and the worry lines on it. "I'm fine, just watch Rosco and Daisy and make sure he don't get her." He said. Stephanie nodded and swung around in her seat to watch what was going on behind them. She was surprised when she saw Bo was heading straight towards Hazzard Pond.

"Bo we can't jump, what about Daisy?" She cried, whirling to face him, worry on her face and fear in her eyes. Bo turned to look at her. "We ain't gonna jump we're gonna dodge em'." He said and turned back to the road and Stephanie turned back to watch behind them.

When they reached the pond Bo spun the wheel and headed away from Rosco and the pond, followed by Daisy. Rosco tried to avoid going into the water but flew through the air and landed in the middle of the pond. with a huge splash. "Bye Rosco." Bo yelled and then, followed by Daisy headed to the farm.

Once they got to the farm and parked the cars they all headed to bed. Daisy and Stephanie slept in Daisy's bed and Bo slept down the hall in his room.

Suddenly Stephanie was awakened by a sharp cry and she sat straight up in bed. She got to her feet and hurried down the hall to Bo's room and saw him sitting up in bed with the lights off. "Bo?" She whispered and crossed the room to his side. Bo looked up at her. "He's dead." He cried. Stephanie was surprised and sat down next to Bo. "He ain't dead Bo, it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare." She said and reached out, wrapping her arms around him.

Bo buried his face in her long strawberry colored hair and sobbed. Stephanie held him close and let him cry until he fell asleep with is head on her lap.

When Daisy awoke the following morning she saw Stephanie was gone and wondered where she'd gone too until she went to Bo's room and found Stephanie and Bo on his bed. Stephanie was sitting up with her head resting against the wall and Bo was curled up with his head on her lap. Stephanie looked up when she entered the room. "He's okay." She whispered.

Later that day the girl's and Cooter started to investigate the accident while Bo was at the hospital. Bo had given them use of the General in case Rosco started to chase them. "Hey y'all look what I found." Cooter said, grabbing the girl's attention. He handed Stephanie a pocket knife. "Just as I figured." She said.

"What?" Cooter asked. Stephanie grinned. "It's Hughie's and I bet if we had it tested there would be gas on it." She said and walked over to the General, climbing in behind the wheel. "Where you goin'?" Daisy asked. "Too show Bo, I'll meet ya at The Boar's Nest later." She said and drove towards the hospital.

When she got there she found out that Luke was awake though he had some memory loss and he was temporarily blind from his head injury. Stephanie found Bo in the hall and ran up to him grabbing his arm. "Bo we have to talk." She said. Bo stared at her. "What's going on?" He asked, following her outside to The General.

"We found that evidence." She said as they got in the car and headed to the farm to get a few things for Uncle Jesse.

Once they reached the farm Stephanie showed Bo the knife but then he turned on her. " Luke never woulda gotten hurt this bad if ya hadn't said, Let's go to Cooter's." He said. Stephanie pulled back and sent him a hurt look. "Bo, y'all should know I'd never hurt Luke." She said. Bo shook his head and turned away from her. "I feel like I've already lost em, he's laying there like he's dead and if he dies I ain't never gonna forgive the person who did this." He said.

Stephanie sighed and stepped closer." Bo he ain't dead, he's just in a deep sleep, he ain't gonna die." She said. "How do you know he won't?" Bo demanded. Stephanie threw her hands up in the air and stormed over to her car and inside heading to the Boar's Nest.

When Bo got back to the hospital he found Hughie there again and threw himself at him, this time knocking him too the ground. "Stay away from Luke." He yelled and hit Hughie over and over until Hughie could get away. "You're gonna be sorry, Bo Duke." Hughie yelled and ran out of the room.

Balladeer:Uh-oh folks, now this don't sound good...the good part is comin...you're gonna see some real shuckin' and jivin'...stick around now ya here.


	7. When Love Returns

Chapter Seven

Daisy looked up when the door opened and Stephanie breezed in, her face flushed red in anger and her eyes filled with tears. She looked like she was ready to explode as she approached the bar where Daisy stood. "What's wrong Darlin'?" She asked. Stephanie sighed and reached up, swiping at her eyes. "Bo is accusing me of causing Luke's crash, you have to tell him I didn't do it." She cried.

Daisy walked around from behind the counter and pulled Stepahnie into her arms and gave her a gentle hug but something caught Stephanie's attention and she pulled back out of Daisy's arms, looking at the door. Daisy turned to see Rosco walk in and they both watched as he walked over to the bar where they stood.

Stephanie moved forward and reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag that held a pocket knife and held it out to Rosco. "What's this?" He asked, and looked up at the two girl's. "It's Hughie's, we found it near where Luke wrecked the car and I betcha if you have some tests run on it there will be gasoline on it." She said.

"Now how do you expect me to believe you?" He asked, staring at them both. Daisy placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Rosco, she's tellin' ya the truth, I was there." She said, her eyes flickering angrily. Both girl's raised their eyebrows and looked at him as he studied the small plastic bag that contained the knife. "Please Rosco, all I'm askin' is that you check it out, it ain't that hard." Stephanie begged.

Rosco sighed. "Alright Miss Stephanie." He said and turned and walked out the door leaving the two girl's standing there. Daisy looked back at Stephanie. "You gonna be all right?" She asked her friend. Stephanie nodded and looked towards the door as if she wanted to be somewhere else entirely. Daisy felt sorry for her as she saw the pain reflected on the other girl's face.

Stephanie looked back at Daisy. "Bo blames himself for the wreck too." She finally said and caused Daisy to gasp. "Please Daisy, ya gotta tell him I didn't do it, make him believe you." She cried, her voice full of pain. Daisy smiled. "Darlin' I'll tell em and I hope he'll believe me but ya know how stubborn Bo can be." She said. Stephanie nodded and sank down on a stool at the bar.

When the girl's returned from The Boar's Nest that night they were happy to see that Luke was home from the hospital though they discovered that he was temporarily blind and was still very weak. The tension between Bo and Stephanie was high and they both did their best to stay out of each other's way.

That night after everyone was in bed Luke decided he wanted a drink of water and instead of asking for help he tried to go get some by himself but ended up tripping over the end of Bo's bed and falling onto the floor. Bo was out of his bed in a flash and a moment later the light came on and Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Stephanie stood in the doorway.

Luke you okay?" Daisy cried though she hung back as Uncle Jesse and Bo helped Luke to his feet. "I just wanted a drink of water." Luke mumbled. Uncle Jesse nodded to Daisy and she went down the hall to the kitchen to get him some water and when she reappeared she held the glass out to Bo and then remained in the doorway with Stephanie.

"Why don't y'all go back to bed instead of sitting here staring at me." Luke said. Bo looked at Uncle Jesse who ushered the two girl's out and back to bed.

Stephanie lay awake for awhile after Daisy fell asleep and just thought about Bo and everything that had happened between them lately.

When she awoke the following morning Daisy was just getting up as Bo ran by the door to the outside and as Stephanie got out of bed and pulled on a tank top and jeans she sighed wishing Bo would come and say good morning like he used to.

Once Breakfast was done they all went out to do their chores before any of them went out to do anything. Stephanie was coming out of the barn when she bumped into Bo, knocking her off balance and causing her to fall backwards but Bo reacted quickly and pulled her back to her feet. Stephanie gazed up at him and then started to go around him, but he caught her arm, pulling her to a stop.

She was surprised and loooked at him. "Bo, we need you." Uncle Jesse called from the yard distracting Bo and Stephanie from saying anything to each other. Bo looked at Stephanie once more before turning and walking out into the yard. Stephanie ducked her head to hide her tears and then turned to continue her chores almost bumping into Luke.

"Sorry." She mumbled and tried to hide her hoarse voice. "Stephanie, can you help me to the house?" Luke asked her. Stephanie managed a small smile and slipped her arm through Luke's and slowly walked him too the house. When they got inside and he was settled on the couch Stephanie stepped back. Luke reached out and tried to find her hand.

"Stephie, I know things between you n' Bo ain't good right now, but they'll get better." He assured her. Stephanie's eyes filled with tears and she sat down next to Luke on the couch. "He blames me for your accident." She said. Luke reached out and felt for her hand and then when he found it he took it and squeezed it gently.

Stephanie wanted to cry though she knew she had to be strong for Luke.

Later that day Stephanie was confronted about her chat with Luke by none other then Bo. "What did you say to him?" He yelled, grabbing her arm. Stephanie glared at him. "I told him that you were blaming me for his accident." She said. Bo sighed in frustration and Stephanie yanked her arm free and stalked out of the barn and over to her car, getting in and roaring out of the driveway.

Daisy looked up as The Boar's Nest door slammed open and Stephanie stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks. Daisy rushed out from behind the counter and ran to her side. "What happened?" She asked her friend. Stepahnie sighed. "Bo and I had another fight, cause I told Luke about what was going on and why Bo is not talking to me." Stephanie said.

Daisy guided her to a stool at the counter. " Why don't ya stay here till I get off then we'll go talk to Bo together." She said. Stephanie nodded and sat on the stool, resting her head on her arms.

Once Daisy got off the girl's took Stephanie's car and headed back to the farm until someone hit Stephanie's car and ran them off the road. Daisy screamed as they hit a tree and then they both jerked their doors open and bolted but were tackled to the ground. Stephanie and Daisy both struggled and then gasped as they recognized Hughie Hogg.

"Let us go." Stephanie screamed and struggled in fear as Hughie pulled out two needles and held them over the girl's. "You girl's are gonna do what I tell you, you're gonna kill Luke Duke." Huighie said, as he administered the drug.

Uncle Jesse looked up when Stephanie's car pulled into the driveway and was surprised to see them back so soon. "What you girl's doing back here so soon?" He asked. "We came back here to see how Luke is doing." Daisy said, and then the two girl's walked past Uncle Jesse and into the house. Uncle Jesse eyed them suspicously and went to find Bo.

He found his younger nephew out cutting firewood, his chest glistening with sweat. "Bo, those girl's act like they're in some kind of trance." He said. Bo looked up at his Uncle. "Where are they?" He asked. "They went into the house." Uncle Jesse said. Bo dropped the axe and ran around the corner of the house almost running into Luke as he stumbled out the door but fell and hit his head on a rock.

The girl's came out after him and both held frying pans in their hands. Bo grabbed Stephanie around the waist, causing her to fall backwards and hit her head on a rock. Bo lowered her too the ground as her body went limp and then swung connecting with Daisy's jaw and knocked her to the ground and then went to Luke as Uncle Jesse checked the girl's.

Luke groaned as Bo touched him and then his eyes flickered open and he focused on his cousin's concerned face. "What happened Bo?" He asked and sat up eyeing the fallen girl's. "Are they okay?" He asked. Bo and Uncle Jesse stared at him. "You can see?" Bo asked, leaning closer. "Of Course cuz and you better check Stephanie." He said.

Bo went to her and lifted her upper body into his arms cradling her against his chest. Stephanie moaned and opened her eyes and then focused on Bo's face, and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Hughie stopped us along the road and tried to make us kill Luke." She cried. Bo pulled her closer as she started to cry harder.

Bo looked at Uncle Jesse. "I'm gonna go after Hughie." He said, the anger in his voice. "No." Stephanie cried as Bo pulled away, stood up and headed for The General. Stephanie jumped to her feet and ran after him. "Let me go with you." She said. Bo shook his head and leaned down kissing her on the cheek. "No." He said, but Stephanie stubbornly went to the passenger side and climbed in.

Bo decided not to argue with her and drove towards the Boar's Nest. "There he is." Stephanie cried and pointed towards a car that was ahead of them. "Hang on." Bo said and followed the car. When Bo ran the car off the road before getting out turned to Stephanie. "Stay here." He said and then hopped out and yanked Hughie out of his car.

Stephanie watched as Bo beat up Hughie until she was afraid he was gonna kill him and she hopped out of the car and ran to Bo's side. "Stop." She screamed and struggled to hold him back just as Uncle Jesse, Rosco, and the state police got there and took charge of Hughie.

Balladeer: Well folks, we have another happy ending in Hazzard and I have a feeling that we'll be seeing y'all again soon.


End file.
